Les liaisons inimaginables
by Ever-Lyo
Summary: OS inspiré de ma fiction [Les mesures inimaginables]. "Au bout de presque vingt ans, tout seul comme un chien à ne pas approcher une femme, crois-moi, même Effie devient une femme. Je t'accorde qu'il faut pas mal d'imagination, mais elle en a pour deux." Haymitch & Effie, ou comment tout a commencé.


**Bien le bonsoir, amis lecteurs !  
**Quelques précisions s'imposent avant de commencer votre lecture. Dans _«Les mesures inimaginables»_, j'ai choisi d'imaginer des parties de jambes en l'air entre Haymitch et Effie. Comme l'histoire se passe du point de vue de Katniss, il n'y avait aucune raison que je décrive plus que nécessaire cette histoire de cul entre le mentor et l'hôtesse. Mais j'en avais quand même sacrément envie, d'où la naissance de cet OS, directement inspiré de ma fiction principale. Cela dit, cet OS est beaucoup plus dense que prévu, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pour les nouveaux lecteurs arrivés ici par hasard, je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire _«Les mesures inimaginables»,_ ma fiction d'origine d'où je tire cette histoire, mais ce n'est en rien obligatoire pour lire et comprendre cet OS. Je dois tout de même vous préciser qu'il n'y a, et il n'y aura jamais, aucune histoire d'amour entre Haymitch et Effie, juste une histoire de fesses, pure et simple, rien de plus. Mais il y a bien eu un commencement, et c'est cette première fois que j'ai choisis d'écrire, en partie.  
Et à tous les lecteurs confondus, cet OS couvre plusieurs années, je précise en début de paragraphe au cours de quels jeux l'action de déroule pour ne pas vous perdre en route.  
Je vous souhaite à tous **une bonne lecture** !

.

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy & Effie Trinket  
**

* * *

.  
_**60éme Hunger Games  
**_

Pour une fois, Haymitch attendait avec un peu d'impatience la moisson des Hungers Games.  
Parce qu'elle avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas, l'ancienne hôtesse avait été remerciée par les autorités. Il faut dire que, vexée de devoir s'occuper d'un district aussi pauvre et dénué d'intérêt que le Douze, qui n'avait pas eu un seul gagnant depuis neuf ans, et révoltée par le système de tributs de carrières qui raflaient depuis cinq ans la victoire avec une facilité et une cruauté déconcertante, Memna Rhode**[1]** avait laissé éclater sa colère et son dépit dans des termes pouvant être associés à de la trahison.  
Haymitch avait toujours su que cette femme était une parfaite idiote, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle ferait une si grossière erreur. Et à sa grande surprise et pour sa plus grande joie, elle l'avait fait. Sa mise à pied avait été immédiate après les cinquante-neuvièmes Hunger Games, et personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue. Emprisonnée, exécutée ? Il s'en moquait royalement.  
Ce matin, il attendait juste avec une curiosité grandissante l'arrivée de la nouvelle hôtesse. Une tradition séculaire et non-officielle du Capitole voulant que le successeur soit toujours plus ridicule que le prédécesseur, il avait hâte de vérifier par lui-même la véracité de cette rumeur. Un peu de changement dans l'horreur annuelle des Jeux ne lui ferait pas de mal, en particulier s'il pouvait se moquer de la prochaine hôtesse. Entre Champions, pendant les Jeux, ils faisaient même leurs propres paris. Et les sommes pouvaient atteindre des records ! L'enjeu était simple mais menait à des débats interminables pour couronner le vainqueur. A savoir l'hôte ou l'hôtesse le plus ridicule de l'année. C'était leur façon à eux de s'amuser et s'enrichir aux dépens des gens du Capitole, leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, eux qui organisaient la mort d'enfants terrorisés comme un spectacle.

Pestant contre le décorum, il sortit de son placard sa tenue d'apparat, qui n'était qu'un pantalon beige classique et une chemise parfaitement repassée, encore dans sa housse de protection haute technologie, ramenée du Capitole après la fin des Jeux de l'année précédente. Mais c'était toujours mieux que ses tenues habituelles, et puis c'était propre, différence de taille avec ses vêtements de tous les jours.  
Haymitch se contempla quelques secondes dans le miroir craquelé de sa salle-de-bain.

- Pauvre type...

C'était sa façon quotidienne de saluer son reflet à chaque fois qu'il passait devant. Il ne s'aimait pas. Il ne s'aimait plus.  
Et pourtant, il avait été un beau jeune homme, avant, il y a tellement longtemps... Avec son physique typique de la veine et cet air rebelle, il lui était facile de se faire des amis et de séduire les filles. La séduction avait été d'ailleurs un de ses passe-temps favoris avant de rencontrer Halisse. Cela n'allait pas bien loin, mais cela lui avait permis d'occuper ses journées après l'école, et d'oublier la vie rude du Douze jusqu'à ses quatorze ans. Cette année-là, son père était mort dans un coup de grisou, et il avait dû alors s'occuper de la maison et de son petit frère pendant que sa mère se tuait dans les mines, pour ramener à peine de quoi éviter de mourir de faim. Un scénario d'une banalité navrante pour les habitants du Douze.

Halisse était arrivé cette année-là, en même temps que le malheur. Elle venait de la ville, elle était la petite-fille du vieux cordonnier. Elle n'était pas riche, mais le petit commerce de son grand-père lui permettait de mieux survivre que les autres. Elle n'était si son amie, ni même une camarade d'école à qui il aurait parlé de temps en temps.  
Elle était de la ville, lui de la Veine, alors, ils ne se parlaient pas. Pire, il se moquait d'elle, le traitait de fille de riche, de petite bourgeoise, comme les autres. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. La seule chose qu'elle avait de mieux que les autres était ses chaussures parfaitement entretenues, mais c'était déjà trop pour lui et ses amis qui avaient besoin de trouver un coupable sur lequel déverser leur frustration, un autre coupable que le Capitole, ce mystérieux ennemi qu'il était dangereux de critiquer.  
Mais alors qu'il perdait son père, que ses plus proches amis étaient incapables de le soutenir, elle était venue vers lui, avec toute la certitude qu'elle saurait trouver les mots qu'il fallait. Et elle les avait trouvés, mieux que tous les autres, c'était elle qui l'avait aidé à se relever. Parce qu'elle était orpheline – sa mère était morte de maladie, son père l'avait suivi peu après, ravagé par le chagrin – elle savait, elle comprenait Haymitch. Elle ne lui avait pas dit que ce serait facile, plus tard, que ça allait aller mieux rapidement, comme les autres. Non, elle était venue vers lui, dans la cours d'école, quelques jours après le décès de son père, et elle lui avait dit tout de go que ça allait être dur, horriblement douloureux, que cette douleur serait psychique autant que physique, qu'il allait être terrassé par le manque, mais qu'il allait survivre, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et qu'elle l'aiderait. Ce n'était pas une proposition, c'était une constatation. Elle allait l'aider, qu'il le veuille ou non.  
Et il l'avait voulu. Parce qu'elle avait réponse à tout, elle était toujours là pour l'aider, l'aider à ses devoirs, l'aider à entretenir la maison, l'aider à mettre des mots sur son manque et sa douleur, à consoler son petit frère qui ne comprenait pas où était son papa. Et un jour, alors qu'il pensait que c'était impossible, elle l'avait fait rire. Autour de la vielle cuisinière familiale, elle avait essayé de lui apprendre à cuisiner. Ses maigres connaissances et capacités pour ça l'avaient vite atterrée, et son expression affligée lui avait arraché un rire, qui s'était transformé en fou-rire incontrôlable. Cela avait été libérateur, terriblement apaisant, et dès que le rire s'était éteint, ils s'étaient embrassés.  
L'amour d'Halisse, c'était comme le printemps qui revenait plus tôt, c'était une renaissance. C'était leur secret qu'il gardait jalousement comme un trésor.  
Dans les rares moments d'intimité qu'ils arrivaient à s'octroyer, allongés sur un lit, enlacés, les joues rouges de s'être caressés avec timidité et maladresse, ils se promettaient que dès qu'ils seraient majeurs, ils se marieraient et fonderaient leur famille tout en prenant soin de leurs parents respectifs. C'était un beau projet qui leur mettait du baume au cœur quand le moral était bas.

Mais les projets n'ont pas leur place à Panem. Les cinquantièmes Jeux de la Faim étaient arrivés vite, trop vite. Haymitch avait supplié le ciel pour qu'Halisse soit épargnée. Le ciel l'avait écouté. Une jeune fille de la Veine et une de la ville avaient été tirées au sort, Halisse était saine et sauve. Mais comme on ne pouvait décemment pas laisser deux adolescents être heureux et s'aimer, le nom d'Haymitch avait été pioché. Il avait réussi à conserver son air flegmatique naturel mais il était détruit à l'intérieur.  
Halisse était venu lui dire adieu en essayant de garder son calme, elle lui avait fait promettre de lui revenir. Et pour appuyer cette promesse, elle avait fait quelque chose de complètement fou. Elle lui avait sauté dessus, et, en l'espace de quelques minutes, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils s'étaient toujours interdit de faire avant, en dépit de leur envie dévorante. Ils avaient fait l'amour, de façon désespérée, brutale, rapide, intense. Comme ça, s'il ne revenait pas, peut-être aurait-elle une trace de lui, si la nature le voulait, un enfant qui lui ressemble.  
Il n'avait jamais su si la nature lui avait accordé ce qu'elle avait voulu. Parce que s'il avait gagné, déjouant tous les pronostics, essayant d'être plus malin que les autres, elle avait été sacrifiée à cause de ses erreurs, comme sa famille. Il était revenu pour elle, et on la lui avait arrachée, pour le punir.

Ces souvenirs douloureux lui arrachèrent un cri, et son poing s'écrasa dans le miroir qui se craquela encore plus. Sa main se mit à saigner.  
Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque nouveau Hunger Games ramenait à la surface ce qu'il essayait de noyer dans l'alcool. La nouvelle hôtesse avait intérêt à être un sacré numéro qui lui changerait les idées !

.

* * *

.

L'hôtel de justice grouillait de monde. Partout où le regard se portait on ne voyait qu'une seule couleur. Le blanc. Les Pacificateurs étaient partout. Ils sécurisaient les alentours avec une précision risible. Franchement, qu'y avait-il à craindre du Douze ?  
Haymitch était affalé dans un fauteuil qui avait dû être beige, dans le temps de sa splendeur, enfin, c'était la couleur qu'il pensait reconnaître sous la couche marronnasse qui recouvrait le meuble. Les accoudoirs étaient rappés et il était bancal. Le train, le magnifique train luxueux du Capitole venait d'arriver, et l'hôtesse ne tarderait pas à passer le pas de la porte de l'hôtel de ville. En ce moment même, Haymitch se plaisait à imaginer son expression déconfite et déçue devant le district dont elle venait d'obtenir la charge. Il aurait donné cher pour le voir, mais ne serait pas allé jusqu'à l'accueillir sur le quai de la gare, il ne fallait pas non plus pousser.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Des enfants commençaient déjà à arriver. L'hôtesse ne devrait pas tarder.  
Ah ! Il entendait des portes claquer les unes après les autres et des claquements de talons qu'il ne connaissait pas résonner contre le vieux parquet. Sa nouvelle _collègue_, à n'en pas douter.

- Oh, je sens que cela va être une grande, grande, grande journée !

.

* * *

.

Effie Trinket avait été au-delà de toutes ses espérances ! Le mot ridicule ne semblait même pas assez fort pour la décrire. Physiquement, elle était la quintessence du Capitole dans toute sa splendeur, et cela n'aurait jamais suffi à lui garantir une victoire, mais dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, son potentiel se démultipliait.  
Mieux encore, elle avait encore l'esprit plein d'espoirs et d'idées pour faire sortir du lot le district dont elle avait hérité, la vision du Douze dans toute sa décrépitude n'avait pas encore réussi à la démotiver. Elle tomberait donc de plus haut quand la réalité la rattraperait, et Haymitch serait là pour la regarder s'écraser.  
Malheureusement, cette candeur idiote et pleine de bonne volonté avait son revers de médaille. Effie parlait, beaucoup, tout le temps, et avait en tête de se faire d'Haymitch un allié de poids. Il avait pourtant essayé de l'en dissuader la première fois qu'elle était venue se présenter à lui :

- Je suis Effie Trinket, la nouvelle hôtesse du Douze !  
- Enchanté...

Le ton tout sauf aimable qu'il utilisait en guise d'alarme ne l'avait pas arrêtée. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes codes sociaux.

- Vous êtes Haymitch Abernathy !  
- Sans blague ? Merci pour l'information !  
- Oh je vois, vous êtes un grincheux n'est-ce pas ? **[2]**  
- C'est pas grave, vous avez l'air d'avoir de l'enthousiasme à revendre...  
- Effectivement, et vous ne gâcherez pas ma motivation !  
- Pas encore, mais ça viendra...  
- Quelle présomption ! Non, vous ne viendrez pas à bout de l'énergie que je vais investir dans ma mission !  
- Une mission ? Tirer au sort des enfants pour les envoyer mourir loin de chez eux, c'est l'idée que vous vous faites d'une mission ?

Elle lui avait lancé un regard hautain et était allée vérifier la bonne tenue de sa perruque avant de rentre en scène pour son instant de gloire.  
Pendant ce temps, Haymitch avait réclamé un énième verre d'alcool qu'il avait vidé en quelques gorgées. Il savait parfaitement que son addiction à la boisson devenait un problème de plus en plus sérieux mais s'en fichait. Il mettait au défi n'importe qui de voir mourir deux enfants du Douze chaque année en se sentant de plus en plus minable, coupable, et impuissant.  
Personne ne pouvait supporter ça, à part les habitants du Capitole.

.

* * *

.  
_**66 éme Hunger Games  
**_

- Je ne comprends pas comment je fais pour perdre depuis autant d'années, vous avouerez qu'elle est toujours aussi ridicule ! ronchonna Haymitch en posant son verre sur la surface lustrée d'une table basse.  
- Certes, Haymitch, mais on se lasse de tout, et Effie est fidèle à elle-même depuis des années maintenant, ça commence à devenir monotone ! répliqua Chaff, le mentor du Onze, avec ennui.  
- Je confirme, l'attrait de la nouveauté est passé. Tu as gagné deux années de suite Haymitch, laisse la victoire aux autres, acquiesça la jeune Cecelia, mentor du Huit.  
- Vous pourriez être plus sympa quand même, mes tributs sont plus mauvais d'années en années, je suis toujours aussi seul dans ma mission de mentor, si je n'ai même plus cette consolation !  
- Aucun tribut catastrophique ne pourra effacer l'image de Barsine Ionie**[3]** ! rétorqua Chaff.

Haymitch éclata de rire et accepta sa défaite. Il fallait bien admettre que l'hôtesse du Six avait fait très fort cette année en débarquant avec une reproduction d'Hovercraft – le Six étant le district des transports – perchée sur sa perruque. Peut-être qu'Effie allait vouloir la recopier et ornerait ses cheveux d'un charriot de mineur l'année prochaine ? Mais il ne fallait pas être trop optimiste !  
D'ailleurs, l'hôtesse du Douze rejoignit le petit groupe pour satisfaire sa curiosité :

- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
- C'est très mal poli de déranger les gens, surtout avec ce genre de question Effie ! s'offusqua Haymitch.  
- Oui, parce qu'évidemment, vous êtes un modèle de bonne manière, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Toujours !

Haymitch ponctua sa réponse d'un rot sonore qui scandalisa Effie et fit hurler de rire ses camarades. L'hôtesse laissa échapper une exclamation outrée suivi d'un froncement de nez dégouté, puis elle se tourna vers Chaff.

- Chaff, je sais que ce n'est pas mon rôle de vous rappeler ce genre de chose, mais je crois que votre tribut est en train de mourir.

Celui-ci pencha la tête pour jeter un œil à l'écran que cachait la silhouette d'Effie et haussa les épaules :

- Ah oui, tiens.

Puis il servit une autre tournée de verres à Cecelia et Haymitch comme si de rien n'était. Effie fut de nouveau choquée et se permit de lui faire la leçon.

- Vous devriez tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas, enfin !  
- Et vous, vous devriez vous occupez de vos fesses !

C'en était trop pour Effie qui lui tourna le dos dans une parfaite arabesque, et, le dos tendu de contrariété, s'éloigna en faisant claquer ses talons.

- J'ai faim... se plaignit Chaff.

Haymitch fit un geste de la main, et un Muet sorti de nulle part lui apporta un plateau couvert de petits-fours. Le mentor attrapa le plateau et le posa en équilibre sur la table basse, à côté de la bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait subtilisé à un autre Muet plus tôt dans la journée. Pendant qu'il mâchait une bouchée au goût douteux, deux tributs s'entretuaient sur un écran géant à moins de deux mètres de lui, mais la scène n'entamait pas son appétit. Il fallait apprendre à faire abstraction des images si on ne voulait pas perdre dix kilos pendant les Jeux.  
Haymitch, les autres mentors, les hôtes, les juges, les organisateurs et les sponsors se trouvaient dans ce qu'on appelait le forum**[4].** Cet espace ultra privé était dévolu aux négociations entre sponsors et mentors et au suivi personnalisé des tributs. Les murs étaient recouverts d'écrans de taille démesurée, reliés aux innombrables caméras de l'arène. Chaque tribut était suivi individuellement le long de son périple afin que chaque mentor puisse analyser son parcours et le vende au mieux aux mécènes généreux, seuls capables de changer le cours des jeux à coup de parachutes hors de prix. Un écran encore plus grand diffusait les passages les plus captivants : combats, alliances, morts...  
Sa première année de mentor, Haymitch s'était senti cerné de toute part par les images, agressé, poursuivi. Les années suivantes, il avait eu juste envie de vomir. A présent, il avait l'habitude et n'y faisait presque plus attention, sauf pendant la mort de ses tributs, qui en général, si elle n'arrivait pas durant le bain de sang, était si rapide qu'il pouvait rapidement s'en désintéresser. C'était pourquoi la remarque de Chaff sur la mort de son tribut ne le choquait pas outre-mesure.  
Être trop proche de ses tributs était le meilleur moyen de devenir fou.  
S'attacher à ces enfants condamnés était le début des ennuis.

.

* * *

.  
_**67éme Hunger Games**_

- Deux heures Haymitch, à peine deux heures ! C'est lamentable, j'ai honte, terriblement honte ! Nous sommes la risée des autres districts !  
- Faut pas pousser voyons...

Haymitch essaya de dépasser Effie qui lui bloquait la route dans le couloir qui reliait le salon du douzième étage du centre d'entraînement à sa chambre, mais peine perdue, l'hôtesse l'en empêchait.

- Poussez-vous, j'voudrais aller dormir...  
- Aller cuver oui ! Les Jeux ont commencé depuis à peine deux heures et vous êtes déjà saoul, c'est répugnant !  
- J'vous demande pas de me rendre des comptes sur votre vie privée, alors le faites pas vous-même, et poussez-vous de là j'ai dit !  
- Alors c'est ça hein, vous allez aller paisiblement dormir alors que les tributs du Douze n'ont survécu que deux heures, couvrant leur district de honte !

C'en était trop pour Haymitch qui tendit le bras et plaqua Effie contre le mur, plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

- Taisez-vous, vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce que vous dites, aucune étique. C'est vous la honte du Douze, pas ces pauvres gosses qui sont en train de se vider de leur sang sous les yeux de leurs familles !

Effie écarquilla les yeux et ses lèvres tremblèrent. L'attaque avait porté, et pour la première fois, Haymitch voyait un sentiment réel et spontané sur le visage de l'hôtesse. Un rire froid et mesquin s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Enlevez vos sales pates de moi Haymitch !  
- Vous faites pas de soucis Effie, vous êtes pas mon genre !

Cette insulte la mit visiblement en colère. Il haussa les épaules, porta la bouteille qu'il tenait dans son autre main à sa bouche, but une longue gorgée et se remit à marcher vers sa chambre. Il espérait bien pouvoir se rouler dans sa couette, mordre l'oreiller, hurler à s'en briser la voix, et boire, boire pour ne surtout pas rêver de ce qu'il venait de voir.  
Mais Effie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Alors c'est ça, vous n'essayez même plus de sauver vos tributs. Vous abandonnez dès le début...  
- J'vous ai déjà dit de pas vous mêler de ma vie privée.  
- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de vous rappeler votre rôle !

Haymitch fit volte-face et se rapprocha d'Effie, toujours contre le mur, se postant juste à quelques centimètres d'elle, l'empêchant de fuir. Il grogna presque :

- Vous ne savez rien de mon rôle, rien du tout. N'essayez pas d'imaginer ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, vous en feriez des cauchemars ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je vis. Ne faites pas celle qui me comprend, quand vous, votre mission, c'est de faire la belle en piochant des bouts de papiers, et parader comme une oie au milieu de vos semblables ! Oh c'est facile, ça ne demande aucune réflexion. Vous le vivez bien, d'être une jolie marionnette à la tête creuse ?

Effie blêmit. De peur, de colère ? Il ne savait pas au juste, et il s'en fichait. Ses mots avaient porté et atteint leur cible de plein fouet, et il s'en réjouissait.

- Alors ça y est, le beau vernis que vous vous efforcez à conserver autour de vous craque hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait, Effie, de perdre ne serait-ce que quelques secondes votre précieux self-control ?

L'incertitude qui avait peint les traits de l'hôtesse disparut et elle lui lança un regard écœuré.

- Vous me dégoutez...

Haymitch exultait de dominer Effie. Celle-ci s'efforçait de donner une image impassible, mais il savait qu'elle avait peur. Son regard balayait les alentours, cherchant une issue de secours. Sa perruque était de travers, ayant souffert de se retrouver contre le mur, son cœur battait à tout rompre, il l'entendait presque, et son maquillage commençaient à couler sous ses yeux, en même temps qu'elle transpirait d'angoisse. Elle devait se sentir traquée, comme un animal, comme tous ces pauvres tributs envoyés dans une arène meurtrière. Les rôles étaient inversés, pendant quelques minutes, et ce pouvoir malsain excitait Haymitch d'une étrange manière.  
Il avait fait bien des choses tordues, durant sa vie, mais la pulsion qui lui prit l'étonna lui-même. Il effaça le maigre espace qui le séparait de l'hôtesse et colla son corps contre le sien. Le dernier corps qu'il avait frôlé était celui d'Halisse, et Effie n'avait rien à voir avec sa défunte fiancée, c'était le jour et la nuit. Mais là, c'était comme si ses années d'abstinence forcées le dévoraient, il avait besoin de décharger sa colère, son désespoir, son dégoût, et pour la première fois, derrière le costume de clown de cirque d'Effie, il apercevait une femme, juste une femme.  
Il passa sa main le long du bras gauche de l'hôtesse et les poils blonds qui le recouvraient se dressèrent.  
Il ricana et lui souffla au visage :

- Je vous dégoute, vraiment ?

Il avait une furieuse envie de la prendre, là, contre le mur, voir son vrai visage, pendant quelques minutes, sa belle carapace céder sous ces coups de butoirs, la faire réellement perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, hurler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pas qu'il ait de l'expérience en la matière, finalement, mais merde, il était un homme, il avait des besoins, elle était là, et il sentait que s'avilir en baisant Effie Trinket contre le mur lui ferait paradoxalement du bien.  
Ce ne fut pas lui qui fit le dernier pas vers elle. Effie fronça les sourcils, visiblement septique, peu sûre de la bêtise qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Haymitch prit plaisir à l'encourager en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Allez Effie, vous en mourrez d'envie, avouez-le. Ecoutez cette petite voix qui vous pousse au vice avec moi, le vieux Champion alcoolique sale et mal élevé. Je suis sûr que ça vous tente, même si ça vous horrifie... Ça vous excite...

Il était clair qu'elle se sentait déchirée entre l'envie qu'elle avait de lui céder, et les convenances qui réglaient habituellement sa vie superficielle. Haymitch pouvait presque entendre ses pensées. Le mentor méritait-il qu'elle se laisse aller, elle qui ne connaissait pas la spontanéité ?  
Le résultat de son questionnement fut en sa faveur, puisqu'Effie attrapa son visage, enfonçant dans ses joues ses ongles manucurés et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une force peu commune. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et ils s'embrassèrent avec violence.  
Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans cet échange, rien de romantique. Juste une pulsion sexuelle.  
Haymitch passa ses mains sous les fesses d'Effie et la souleva pour mieux la plaquer contre le mur, laissant tomber au sol sa bouteille. Elle était très légère mais le tissu de sa robe verte glissait sous ses doigts. Elle crocheta ses jambes autour de sa taille pour s'y attacher et les talons de ses chaussures à plateforme improbables se plantèrent dans les fesses d'Haymitch qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur mêlé d'excitation. Il enfonça sa langue dans la bouche d'Effie et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, goûtant à son sang et à son rouge à lèvre, mélange métallique et chimique qui l'échauffa plus encore.  
Celle-ci gémit de douleur et se débattit pour retomber sur ses pieds, la coiffure de travers, la main sur sa lèvre ensanglantée.

- Ma bouche ! Vous allez me défigurer, de quoi aurais-je l'air ?

Effie s'essuya la bouche avec dégoût mais Haymitch ne lui laissa pas de répit et la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, capturant sa bouche dans la sienne. Elle ondula pour échapper à sa prise et lança des regards angoissés autour d'elle.

- Pas ici, il y a tout le personnel, je ne veux pas qu'on nous surprenne.  
- On fait toujours attention à son image hein ? Même quand on craque ? Par définition, les Muets ne diront rien, vous le savez...

Il tendit ses mains pour essayer de la déshabiller mais elle fit un pas de côté.

- Non, un styliste risque de débarquer, et vous ne voudriez pas que la rumeur court que vous culbutez l'hôtesse de votre district non ?

Un point pour elle.

- Très bien, gronda-t-il.

Il attrapa sa main et l'attira avec force vers sa chambre. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte et y fit rentrer Effie qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre tant il l'avait tiré fort.  
Quand il se tourna vers elle et la regarda de bas en haut, elle prit une expression hautaine pour finalement marcher vers lui et l'embrasser, le collant à son tour contre le mur avec une vigueur surprenante. Malgré ses ongles démesurément longs, déboutonner la chemise d'Haymitch ne lui posa aucun problème et elle posa ses mains froides sur son torse. Il avait une furieuse envie de reprendre le contrôle mais se laissa faire quelques secondes pour apprécier les doigts qui courraient sur ses flancs et dans son dos. Encore une fois, il n'y avait rien de tendre. C'était juste sa peau contre la sienne, dans un désir primaire plus fort que la prudence.  
Il la fit reculer et entreprit de lui enlever sa robe mais ne comprenait pas comment faire, tellement le vêtement était compliqué et tortueux. Il y avait des plis, des coutures, des boutons et des fermetures de partout. Il s'y énerva un temps, les mains moites, puis finit par accrocher ses doigts de part et d'autres du col de la robe et d'un grand coup, il la déchira la robe. Effie s'offusqua :

- Haymitch, espèce de barbare ! Cette robe m'a coûtée une fortune !  
- Rien à foutre.

Avec toujours autant de délicatesse, il tira un dernier coup et le vêtement lui resta dans les mains, laissant Effie au milieu de la chambre, en sous-vêtements bariolés. Il fut étonné de constater que l'hôtesse du Douze n'avait que très peu modifié son corps. Il en avait vu, des monstres de foire, arborant des couleurs, des piercings, des tatouages improbables. Les habitants du Capitole étaient capables d'orner leur corps de membres supplémentaires, queues, oreilles animales... Mais Effie était resté visiblement assez classique, certainement dû à son jeune âge, et son corps était seulement tatoué d'arabesques fleuries aux couleurs criardes sur ses hanches. Original, mais pas vilain. Son nombril était percé à plusieurs endroits et orné de bijoux de mauvais goût.  
La voir à moitié nue, à sa merci, lui fit perdre le peu de sens commun qui lui restait. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise et déboutonna son pantalon qui chût autour de ses chevilles. Il avança vers Effie qui recula contre le mur du fond, et plongea ses lèvres dans son cou, laissant ses mains explorer le corps de la jeune femme. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge pigeonnant d'une main et de l'autre attrapa son sein droit qu'il malaxa en souriant :

- Je pensais que vous seriez refaite de partout, je constate qu'il y a encore du naturel chez vous...

Il ne la laissa pas répondre et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche tout en pinçant ses tétons. Elle n'était pas en reste, cela le surprenait de sa part. Les caresses pourtant peu douces que lui administrait Haymitch lui arrachèrent des gémissements et elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux sales du mentor, tirant dessus, éloignant son visage du sien pour mieux y revenir et couler son corps contre le sien, son sexe contre celui, dressé, d'Haymitch.  
Alors qu'elle se frottait à lui, il sentait qu'il aurait du mal à se retenir s'il ne la prenait pas là, maintenant.

- Assez joué fillette !

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, et, d'un mouvement de bras, lui fit faire demi-tour, paume contre le mur. Puis il attrapa sa culotte, trempée, qu'il baissa jusqu'à ses chevilles. Effie avait de jolies fesses, rebondies et très blanches, et il passa ses mains dessus, appréciateur. Il laissa ses doigts glisser jusque dans son entrecuisse humide, se pencha en s'appuyant sur elle et lui murmura :

- C'est le spectacle que vous aimez, hein Effie ? Je vais vous en donner du spectacle moi !

Elle laissa échapper une sorte de gloussement indéfinissable pendant qu'Haymitch retirait son caleçon et l'envoyait voler un peu plus loin d'un coup de pied en arrière.  
Débarrassé de ce dernier vêtement, il attrapa les hanches d'Effie, la força à cambrer son dos et la pénétra sans autre forme de procès. Effie gémit, de plaisir, de douleur, il l'ignorait. Il ne savait pas si elle avait une vie sexuelle en dehors de lui, ce soir, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle était foutrement étroite et que c'était bon. Il grogna de satisfaction alors qu'il entamait un va-et-vient violent.  
Effie était bruyante, et l'entendre hurler à cause de lui était si intense qu'il dut s'arrêter quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer. La réaction d'Effie ne se fit pas attendre.

- Eh bien, le spectacle est déjà fini ?

Haymitch eut un rire froid et reprit ses mouvements, encore plus fort, et Effie dut s'accrocher aux rideaux épais qui encadraient la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle les déchira, et aurait fini sur le sol si elle ne s'était pas retenue au rebord de la fenêtre où elle cassa un de ses ongles.  
Finalement, Haymitch se retira, la retourna vers lui et la plaqua sur le mur, pour mieux l'empaler sur son sexe, la pénétrer plus profondément. Il tint encore quelques minutes, le visage enfoncé dans la poitrine opulente de l'hôtesse qui gémissait de plaisir, griffant les murs à a recherche d'un appui. Puis il jouit dans un spasme presque douloureux, manquant d'assommer l'hôtesse contre le mur.  
Quand tout fut finit, il lâcha brutalement Effie qui se laissa glisser le long du mur, le souffle court, décoiffée, entièrement nue à part ses pieds, elle n'avait même pas enlevé ses chaussures. Pendant qu'elle cherchait sa respiration, Haymitch lui jeta un regard dégouté, qu'elle lui rendit, et il attrapa une bouteille d'alcool qu'il déboucha avec les dents avant d'en boire la moitié d'une traite. Il renfila son caleçon puis se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, terrassé de fatigue.  
Effie finit par se lever, dénouant ses muscles, et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une tenue correcte pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Elle attrapa un peignoir brodé au chiffre du district Douze, l'enfila, et passa quelques minutes devant le miroir à replacer sa perruque et effacer les traces de maquillages qui avaient coulé sous ses yeux.  
Haymitch ricana devant le soin qu'elle accordait à son image alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques mètres à faire pour se rendre dans ses quartiers.

- Ça sert à rien d'essayer de cacher les traces de ce qu'on a fait, les Muets sont muets, pas sourds, m'étonnerait fort qu'un seul d'entre eux vous ai pas entendu.

Effie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et haussa les épaules en reniflant de façon méprisante. Elle replaça une dernière mèche de cheveux dorés et se tourna vers son amant d'un soir. Son expression habituelle était de retour, et si elle n'était pas en peignoir, Haymitch aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé.

- Bien, ce qu'on vient de faire va rester entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?  
- J'irai pas m'en vanter, donc je suppose que oui.  
- Bien, n'en parlons plus, c'était une grossière erreur de parcours, et cela ne se reproduira pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Certainement pas ! répondit Haymitch, le visage dans l'oreiller, la voix fatiguée, pendant qu'il s'endormait déjà.

Et forte de cette promesse, qu'ils briseraient au moins une fois tous les ans à venir, Effie sorti de la chambre, la tête haute, le pas rapide, se forçant déjà d'oublier ce regrettable faux pas dans sa carrière d'hôtesse de district qu'elle espérait éclatante. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'envoyer en l'air avec ce Champion dégoutant pour se sentir vivre. Elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, que le futur lui offrirait la reconnaissance à laquelle elle aspirait, la célébrité après laquelle elle courait depuis tant d'années.  
Un jour, un tribut du Douze sortirait vainqueur des Hunger Games. Un jour, elle serait une femme importante, elle existerait aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Haymitch Abernathy.

.

.

* * *

_Hum, hum... Bien, bien, bien, ben voilà, c'est fini !  
Sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture. Cela fait vraiment très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit du M. La preuve que j'en ai perdu l'habitude, c'est qu'à la base, cela devait être juste du M pur et dur (le jeu de mot s'impose), mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire beaucoup plus de chose que prévu, en particulier le passé de notre ivrogne préféré, l'envers du décors des Jeux, des choses que je n'ai pas l'occasion d'évoquer dans _«Les mesures inimaginables»_ mais que j'ai aimé imaginé et écrire.  
Mon habituel lexique expliquant certains de mes choix, ou de mes délires :_

_**[1]**__ Memnon de Rhodes était le frère de Mentor, l'ami d'Ulysse dans la mythologie. C'est juste un clin d'œil à la complémentarité que peuvent former le duo Hôtesse/Mentor dans les Hunger Games._

_**[2]**__ Et là j'ai la furieuse envie de faire répondre à Haymitch _«merci Captain Obvious !»_._

_**[3]**__ Barsine était une princesse Perse, qui épousa Memnon de Rhodes. Elle était la fille d'Artabaze, le satrape d'Ionie. Voilà pour la petite histoire pour trouver un nom d'hôtesse qui ne dépare pas du nom que j'ai donné aux autres._

_**[4]**__ Inspiré des Forums (ou fora pour les puristes) Romains, les places publiques où se réunissaient les citoyens pour marchander et traiter d'affaires politiques et économiques. J'ai trouvé l'association d'idée de circonstance étant donné l'utilité du lieu.  
_

_Cette histoire est pour le moment un simple OS. Il est possible, au fur et à mesure de la progression de la fiction originale, que je transforme _«Les liaisons inimaginables»_ en recueil d'OS, si j'éprouve le besoin de développer d'autres histoires parallèles, mais rien n'est sûr, le temps nous le dira !  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, j'espère avoir le plaisir de lire des __**reviews**__, ça fait toujours rudement plaisir, ça prend juste quelques minutes et je réponds toujours aux lecteurs possédant un compte sur ffnet._

_Je vous retrouve bientôt dans _«Les mesures inimaginables»_ !_


End file.
